Fluorescent boy
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Obito toma un bloody mary y sonríe, su efecto triboeléctrico alterando las canciones de Queen.


**naruto pertenece a kishimoto.**

Iba a ser un Obito!centric pero resultó siendo algo más fácil. Lo terminé sin la fargileada que tenía en el momento que empecé, así que seguramente no concluyó como debería.

* * *

**Obito.**

Don't stop me now era la canción para subirme a los arboles mientras mis estúpidos primos se la pasaban detrás de algún libro de física. Desde la rama más segura alcanzaba a ver a Shisui sentado en la taza del baño con una revista pornográfica en sus manos. Vaya pedazo de pervertido, aunque yo no era tan diferente. Don't stop me now y alcanzaba a ver a la vecina cambiándose los cucos blancos y sudorosos. El viento olía a pecas, a nalgas y a mandarina, olía a sudor y a hojas. Olía a Shisui cortándose la lengua a las nueve de la mañana, cuando el sol parecía tragarse el cielo y nos volvía masa húmeda y cansada. Don't stop me now sol, que la vecina tiene las tetas al aire. Los calzoncillos me apretaban, el árbol se mecía imperceptiblemente y Shisui estaba limpiando el baño con papel higiénico. Don't stop me now que el día está caliente y la vida es una naranja cortada por la mitad.

**Kakashi**.

Kakashi daba la imagen de un ángel desgastado, de esos que se han cansado de observar tanta porquería durante miles de años. Daba la impresión de que había salido de una pelea inútil dónde había dejado su aureola rota y olorosa a ceniza, despojándose de la poca cordura que le quedaba. Kakashi era el ángel que tenía los pies raspados de tanto caminar y los nudillos rojos de tanto destruir. Parecía cómo si escapara de algo. Se camuflaba con las nubes grises y el humo de los autos. No era malvado pero Kakashi no se consideraba santo o algo así.

Kakashi era rotundo gris.

**Rin.**

Obito solía decir que yo era Piña Colada.

Por supuesto que no hay que tomarlo en serio; también solía decir que se iba a casar conmigo. Trabajaba en un Bar llamado Aguas Revueltas, que tenía muchas plantas plásticas y una fuga de gas que nos terminaba mareando en la madrugada. Obito solía quejarse del nombre, porque le evocaba la orina a cada rato. _Tú lo que tienes es un problema con la bebida_, pero luego sonreía con su camisa naranja de sueños imposibles y reía un poco de lado, los ojos brillantes que ocultaban una sombra geométrica que se iba haciendo más grande sin que yo me diera cuenta. La cosa con Obito es que tiene un alma tan grande y es tan puro pero es tan fácilmente corruptible. Cómo el agua.

Kakashi, en cambio, no se veía con claridad. Me preguntaba si en realidad es que quería camuflarse con los objetos a su alrededor. Si lo que en realidad quería era desaparecer. Entraba sin mirar a nadie, confundiéndose con las sombras de las demás personas y se sentaba en una esquina, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Tsunade-sama siempre lo atendía y se llevaba con ella dos botellas de vodka. Nunca le vi reír y apenas levantaba la ceja en algunas ocasiones. Tsunade-sama fumaba un puro con una sensualidad que me dejaba a mí con las piernas de gelatina. Nunca dejaba de mirarlos. Obito reía al frente mío, las luces del bar reflejaban su sonrisa en los espejos, en las botellas, en las copas, en mi ropa, en mi cara. A veces la música escalaba su rostro y yo sentía un nudo en el estomago, que se no distinguía del que sentía cada vez que llevaba algún trago a la mesa de Tsunade-sama y Kakashi.

Obito reía y algunas veces su risa sonaba como un sollozo sexagonal.

**Obito/Rin.**

Desde la copa del árbol me llegaba el olor a papaya, a limón, a licuado de frutas. La licuadora rugía y en la mesa habían cascaras de frutas. Mi madre tenía las manos untadas de fruta fresca y la ropa le olía a jabón de flores, a azúcar. Era un lindo día, un batido de olores que llegaban hasta las nubes. Cuando llegaban al cielo, las nubes sonreían y festejaban y decían, avemaría pues, que empiece la fiesta y sonreían y formaban figuras de elefantes, de ballenas jorobadas, de patos amarillos. Eran felices, porque las nubes no tienen olor y cuando todo este licuado de aromas se impregnaba en ellas, se sentían un mar de bellas. Luego apareció la niña más linda de todas caminando bajo la sombra de mi árbol-telescopio y las nubes se abrieron para que el sol se metiera debajo de su falda y exclamaron, mira esa hembrita tan bonita, tan chiquilla, tan preciosa. Su nombre era Rin. Sonaba a Piña Colada.

/Rin la de los ojos de cacao, la de las manos bonitas, la de andares serviciales. Don't stop me now, Rin/ La chiquilla bonita que pasaba justo abajo mío, comiendo un helado de piña, con la ropa salpicada y el sudor bajándole por la nuca, era la niña más agradable de todas, la más linda. Rin solía ayudarme en las clases de manualidades, porque yo tenía poca paciencia y poca cabeza y era difícil concentrarse cuando los mamones de mis compañeros se pasaban fotos de viejas desnudas por debajo de las mesas. Además de que me enojaba al intentar darle forma a una masa de barro y entonces llega Rin con sus manitos de animalito silvestre y me salvaba el pellejo haciendo la figura más bonita de todas. Las idiotas de mis compañeras solían reírse a nuestras espaldas y coreaban una canción tan idiota cómo ellas.

―Ne, Rin, no sabía que tus gustos fueran tan malos. ―otra estúpida risa. Yo las fulminé con la mirada pero estaba tan rojo como un tomate fresco.  
―Cállense… Obito no me gusta, ¿vale?

Luego se despedía de mí con una sonrisa cuando me terminaba de echar una mano en mi escultura.

Pero hoy, Freddy Mercury canta como los dioses griegos, abriéndole camino a Rin y a su cuerpecito de animalito salvaje, oloroso ha helado, a crema batida, a soda, a piña con limón. Huele a días calientes, a días hermosos, a selva verde, a aire puro. Rin se pasea con su heladito, creciendo sin que se de cuenta y es ahí cuando yo pienso que vaya, qué bonita eres Rin. Qué preciosa te ves con tus cuquitos blancos y esa manera de comer helado, que eres el sueño más bonito que tendré siempre. Que te quiero Rin y Don't stop me now, por favor.

Luego como si el sol se estuviera riendo de mi absurdísimo enamoramiento, resbalo de la rama. Se sacude el árbol y mis jodidos huesos duelen de lo lindo. Demonios, mi coxis. Las hojas me caen en la cabeza y la veo borrosa venir hasta mí, entre las hojas que siguen cayendo y con ese bendito helado regándose por todas sus manos. Me duele el cuerpo pero qué más da, si acá está la linda de Rin, con sus manitas prodigiosas tocándome la frente, los hombros, los tobillos y lo único que yo puedo pensar es que huele delicioso.

― … Hey, Rin, qué rico hueles.  
―En cambio tú apestas. ¿No te has bañado en todo el día?

Don't stop me now que la vida acaba de empezar.

Rin/Kakashi.

La primera vez que vi a Kakashi su cuerpo se desangraba como una llave abierta.

No creo que vi su rostro porque todo ese rojo me había entumecido la vista. Después de espabilarme tampoco pude apreciarlo porque se tapaba la cara con el brazo. La luz era opaca y quedaba en la sombra, solo su cuerpo lastimado temblaba de vez en cuando bajo la triste lámpara. Tsunade-sama ya lo estaba curando para cuando yo entré. Tenía muy mal aspecto y sus ropas estaban desgarradas; no supe si por Tsunade-sama o por su agresor.

―Que mala pinta tienes, ¿cómo te lo hiciste?  
―Rin, ¿trajiste la ropa limpia que te pedí?  
―_Claro_, Tsunade-sama.

No es como si estuvieran interesados en contármelo todo, por supuesto. La presencia de Kakashi en algunos momentos desaparecía y el corazón se me subía a la garganta cada vez que reparaba en él, mirándome desde la sombra con una expresión inexplicable. Para cuando Tsunade-sama terminó de envolverlo en vendas, Kakashi ya iba por su tercer cigarrillo. El olor del desinfectante se confundía con el recién olor a vodka de la botella que Tsunade-sama había destapado. Me ofreció un trago que yo rechacé y la vi entornar los ojos para luego beber ella del pico de la botella. Kakashi seguía allí, pese a que insistía en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Pensé que estaba muy solo, intentando aislarse de todo, cómo si la luz del sol le doliera. Tenía una gran herida abierta por la mitad que Tsunade-sama no podría curarle nunca.

Me imaginé a mi misma cerrándosela a punta de besos y cítricas con hojas de menta.

No pude seguir con mi cháchara mental porque Tsunade-sama con su característica_sutileza_ me sacó de la habitación. Él seguía fumando para cuando yo me fui con reticencia, con las entrañas ardientes. La ceniza que me salpicaba en las manos, en el cuello, la huella que era Kakashi, como una sombra en el lado derecho de mi cuerpo. Desde ese momento, contaba las veces de cuando lograba mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba totalmente encantada con todo el misterio que representaba Kakashi pero sin llegar a convertirme en una imbécil. O eso creo.

Le gustaba tomar acompañado pero fumaba de a poquito, como si cada cigarrillo fuera una roca de 2mm y la vida fuera un reloj de arena.

Fumaba solo.

**Tsunade.**

Mi nombre es Bomba de Cereza y Tsunade-chan me lo puso porque según ella tengo cara de femme fetale. Uh-uh, Tsunade-chan es una potra, una yegua de labios rojos y rombos en la frente. Tsunade-chan se acuesta en el sofá y me ofrece vodka y me sonríe cuando yo meto la lengua en la botella. Tsunade-chan es una madre sin hijos. Tsunade-chan me deja comer de su plato de arroz y cuando el tiempo se le mete en la nariz, en los ojos, en el corazón blandito y oloroso a lágrimas, Tsunade-chan me deja dormir en sus piernas.

Uh-uh, Tsunade-chan es eterna. Y Tsunade-chan quiere a todos aunque diga lo contrario. Tsunade-chan quiere a Rin, la niña-mujer con cara de fruta silvestre, con cara de mora. Que se la pasa enviando miradas satelitales a Kakashi-kun cuando entra con su cara de guepardo cansado y triste, cínico. Kakashi-kun entra con su característico paso que lo hace invisible pero no para mí, que lo alcanzo a oler desde el tejado. Lo sigo y le clavo las uñas en los pies, maúllo y Tsunade-chan llega con su típica botella de vodka y le sonríe sarcástica y me sonríe a mí con dulzura o algo así. Tsunade-chan me agradece dejándome tomar un poquito de su santo grial. Y Rin nos mira y no sé pero Tsunade-chan me ha comentado que Rin está un poquito enamorada sin saberlo pero Kakashi-kun sí lo sabe y por eso se tapa la cara cada vez que la cara-de-mora lo mira desde la barra. Kakashi-kun no quiere meterse en más líos.

Tsunade-chan se ríe y suena a copas rompiéndose.

Dice que Kakashi-kun está maldito, uh-uh.

**Kakashi.**

Lo recibió la gata de Tsunade.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y quitó una flor del grueso ramo de rosas que llevaba en un brazo y sonrió de lado cuando Bomba de Cereza se restregó en sus piernas al recibir la flor. ¿Qué hacía allí? Bomba de Cereza lo escrudiñó antes de alejarse de él, no sin antes decirle que te ves muy cansado, Kakashi-kun. El guepardo suspiró y se pasó la mano libre por el tabique de la nariz. Quizás si iba a equivocar o quizás no y no sabía cuál de ambos resultados le molestaba más. No estaba escapando por primera vez en su vida, aunque la idea le tentaba. Tsunade rió al verlo la imagen de Kakashi con las rosas y se sorprendió más cuando vio que eran para ella.

― ¿Piensas compensar tu tardanza con unas rosas?  
―No me estoy disculpando por llegar tarde, mujer, simplemente quise comprar rosas.  
―Y rojas como la sangre. Tienes un retorcido sentido del humor, Kakashi.

Kakashi no respondió y Tsunade puso las flores en el centro de la mesa. El guepardo cansado y triste, cínico, miró a su alrededor, buscándola. Había accedido a ir simplemente para verla más de cerca, a ella, la chica-mujer con pasitos de gacela, la de los ojos más cálidos y curiosos que había visto hasta ahora. No es como si Kakashi creyera en el amor a primera vista pero sí quería ver hasta dónde llegaría ella: un ángel retirado que lee pornografía en el metro también tiene derecho a un poco de diversión. O lo que sea que fuera atravesar la ciudad enfundado en una gabardina negra, con una bufanda hasta la nariz simplemente para verla a tres metros de distancia. O dos.

Ella estaba allí, saliendo de la cocina con una botella de Tequila en las manos, una sonrisa en forma de helecho abierta en su rostro. Y el tipo de los ojos engañosos también estaba detrás de ella como un inmenso universo riendo a grandes cantidades; puntos blancos que centelleaban en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo. Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió de medio lado, cínico, roto cansado entretenido. Sentía que él era el desbalance entre ellos, un tono que no cuadraba. Un gris fulminante.

La luz sobre ellos era opaca y amarillenta, una lámpara vieja y desvaída que colgaba en el centro del apartamento. Telarañas colgaban de ella y en las esquinas de las paredes. El aire era electrizante, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a mandar a nevar. Olía a tequila, a hierbabuena, a pizza napolitana, a Bomba de Cereza lamiéndose las patas, al sostén de la princesa Tsunade. Kakashi colocó un brazo sobre el sofá y el otro sobre su muslo, quieto. Observó el espacio, observó las tetas de Tsunade, observó las rosas rojas descalabrando el clima apacible y nostálgico del lugar, observó a Rin temblar ligeramente como una hoja a punto de caer, observó su cara de gacela bonita adquirir el color de la luz en otoño, observó a Obito expandiéndose cada vez más alrededor de la gacela dócil y soñadora. Kakashi estaba totalmente expuesto a luz de esa lámpara triste pero esta vez no sintió que necesitaba desaparecer.

Quería que ella lo viera.

Bomba de Cereza se acercó suavemente por el borde del sofá, lamió su oreja y preguntó a Kakashi-kun, ¿a la cara-de-mora le gustan los cigarrillos? Kakashi recuestó su cabeza hacia atrás, acarició su cabeza y respondió.

No lo sé, Bomba de Cereza.

Creo que sí.

**Look at the sky, the way the clouds are in fire.**

Freddie Mercury está muerto. Oh lalá, el sol está cubierto por una capa de monóxido de carbono y partículas que te mataran como una canción de The Dead Kennedys. La luz es grisácea y has caminado por la acera húmeda después de una ligera llovizna que has oído resbalar por los postes de luz, que has visto borrar tu horizonte con indiferencia. Nunca has sido de fumar porque te ahogas con el humo pero sí que te gusta comer dulces de frambuesa en los momentos menos apropiados e indicados.

Comiste uno cuando te llevaron a coordinación por haber golpeado a ese niño de quinto de primaria por haberte llamado baboso maricón. Pestañeaste inocente cuando te lo metiste en la boca mientras la directora te hacía una extensa citación a tus padres por tu inaceptable comportamiento. Tú estabas pensando que el dulce estaba muy rico. Y que ese niñito se merecía otro golpe. Pero no dijiste nada y te acomodaste esas ridículas gafas naranjas que llevabas a todas partes, porque así todo se ve como una _mandarinada_y a ti te gustaban mucho las _mandarinadas._ Luego creciste, tu cabello se volvió más loco de lo normal y cambiaste las gafas por camisas de flores porque ahora te gustaba más el Harvey Wallbanger, aunque la paleta de colores seguía siendo muy parecida.

Siempre ha sido así toda tu vida. Un golpe, un dulce de frambuesa, una sonrisa enorme, unos ojitos de corderito a alguna chica bonita… y rojo, rojo en todas partes, en la manzana que mordías, en el símbolo en tu camiseta. Solo que éste era un rojo inmaduro, un rojo encapsulado. Un rojo inocente. No más, ¿cierto? No más, no cuando la criatura más divina en la faz de la tierra se come con cariño el humo del cigarrillo de aquel bastardito deprimido. No cuando las manos más pequeñitas y suaves que existen se queman con la candela del encendedor de aquel hombre gris como cielo de ciudad industrializada.

Siempre has odiado el gris.

Y al silencio. Necesitas el movimiento, la acción constante, el ruido que desgarra, el color que desfigura todo. El clima ha estado una mierda, pero no te molesta demasiado, porque sabes que es un buen augurio. Algo va a pasar y no tienes la fuerza para detenerlo. Ya no. Has decidido que lo único que evitaba que perdieras el control era esa niña bonita olorosa a uva, pero ella ha decidido quedarse en las sombras y piensas lo triste que debe ser su mundo, rodeado de basura química y formas geométricas, un degradado de grises muy aburrido. Piensas que Rin merece algo mejor, que debe presenciar la verdadera realidad, esa que es explosiva, violenta, volátil e inaudita, salpicada de rojo hasta la punta de las hojas de los árboles. Y te acuerdas de esa vez en que el sol besaba el pasto y en aquel helado que se resbalaba por los brazos de Rin y piensas en esa imagen, la guardas, la repites y las manos te tiemblan, porque ahora reconoces realmente lo que estabas sintiendo cuando te caíste del árbol.

Te dolían los huesos y te sangraban los codos, las manos raspadas. Pero no recuerdas haberte sentido mal, por el contrario, recuerdas haberte sentido extasiado y aunque siempre creíste que era por Rin tocándote con esa devoción suya tan pura, en realidad y ahora lo sabes, era simplemente por todo lo que conllevó golpearte.

El ruido, la sangre, el golpe.

(Oh lalá, esta ciudad va a arder.)

**Holiday in Hell.**

Rin, Rin, Rin,  
Suenas como el preámbulo de una tormenta  
Te escuchas certera, gigantesca, que te comes todo a tu paso  
Y empapas todo con tus salivitas de niña silvestre  
Golpeas la playa, mi nariz con tu olor a hoja de menta y tu naricita de fresa  
Tus mejillas blanditas como las uvas y sacudes  
Sacudes fuertemente  
Las palmeras danzan y tocan tus deditos  
Suenas tremenda, con tus rayos blancos efímeros y sonrío  
El estomago hecho una mierda  
Tus ojos que pasan como flashes en el cielo  
Y una pestañita que me botas  
Una pestañita, un deseo  
Sopla con fuerza Rin, que he deseado que me quieras  
Que me beses con tu boca en forma de nube  
Sopla Rin, arrasa, destruye, descalábrate con el sonido brutal del fuego  
Llora, grita y golpéame  
Maldice Rin, y enfurécete, que el cielo está muy tranquilo  
Y pide un poquito de tus rayos  
De tu lluvia pesada y sofocante  
De tu brisa cortante, que te mete hasta las conchas del mar en la cabeza  
(La pestañita se quedó en mi callo y-)

El bar arde, Aguas Revueltas se cae a pedazos, se esfuma en una cortina negra  
Y chispeante, como los fuegos artificiales en navidad  
El vidrio que se rompe, todo la ginebra que explota  
Enlaces de alcohol  
Una bomba de fuego que se come ese asqueroso azul blanquecino, tan insultante  
Insípido  
Rin, te ves asustada.  
No lo estés.  
Rin,  
Volvámonos humo y chispas calientes y traguémonos el techo del planeta  
Con tus rayos brillantes y mi rojo espiral  
No huyas Rin  
No corras a la oscuridad, a esa noche que todavía no desaparecido del horizonte  
No te calmes  
Golpea, llora, grita, fractura  
Pero por favor no te vuelvas una sombra.

**Rin.**

Ha enloquecido.


End file.
